xhabhumaphufandomcom-20200214-history
Slimantha
'''Slimantha '''is a polymorphic creature living in Zobooland. Despite a calm yet eccentric demeanor, Slimantha may be more vicious than X'habhumaphu itself. Description If anyone has ever asked why Sensits stay underground, the answer is Slimantha. Slimantha is a polymorphic creature which has been observed taking any form she pleases. She is possibly the most wrathful creature that has ever lived, using horrifying transformations to brutally maim, torture and kill Sensits and other creatures. Her uncanny hatred for everything she sees is unrivaled, even compared to X'habhumaphu. Slimantha never sleeps. She never rests. She doesn't need to. Slimantha doesn't need to do anything but murder. The only creature safe from her wrath is Green Puppy, as it has immense regenerative abilities and primal urges that are similar. Slimantha's methods of killing are never quick, never painless, never convenient; she has been seen morphing her hands into large blades and tearing out the intestines of a Sensit, which she proceeds to hang by its innards until it dries from the inside. Slimantha doesn't have a permanent home; she lurks in an area for a period of time and moves on only when all possible remaining victims have been mauled or gone into hiding. This chilling way of periodically checking on areas for potential victims and moving on until one is found seems to indicate some sort of wrathful sentience; if not, then Slimantha is driven to do what it does by a primal need, although it has never been confirmed to eat anything. Notable Victims (all Sensits) * A victim plucked from a tree and torn inside out to hang from a branch and dry from the inside * A victim lifted high above Slimantha's head and dropped, only for Slimantha to split in two, devour it alive and spit its skinless body out on the ground * A victim sizzled alive after being skinned and skewered on a tree by the shoulder * A victim thrown across a valley into a tree branch which ruptured its brain * A victim slit open with metamorphosed blades and thrown to Green Puppy, who proceeded to have its way with the corpse * A victim dropped into a cave and paralyzed to be eaten alive by various carrion feeding insects * A victim with its throat slit thrown into a muddy pond, allowing the sludge to seep into the wound and choke it alive * A victim crawled into through the mouth, gradually growing spikes coming out of every pore in the body until the victim killed itself with a rock after multiple failed attempts * A victim thrown into a bolt of lighting with chillingly accurate timing and precision * A victim encapsulated within Slimantha boiled alive by various strange inner juices * A victim stuffed into another victim's anus and force fed feces until it choked * An entire battlefield of X'habhuists and K'hrattists, brutally mauled to near-death in various ways and violated while alive by Green Puppy Category:Zobooland Characters Category:NSFW